Song Blurbs: Grissom and Sara
by luv0817
Summary: A few blurbs I wrote while flying home and listening to music. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CSI or ITS CHARACTERS. I DO NOT OWN THE SONGS LISTED, except those on my player .


I.

**I Could Not Ask For More**

(Edwin McCain)

C.S.I. CRIME SCENE INVESTIGATION

GIL GRISSOM and SARA SIDLE

_Right here in this moment is right where I'm meant to be. Here with you, here with me. _

He hadn't gotten much sleep in the past couple of days, so when he walked into his office and saw her standing there, he couldn't be sure it was real. That is, until her arms were wrapped tightly around him and he could feel, see, touch, and smell her. In that moment, he found a bit of peace.

II.

**Beautiful**

(Trading Yesterday)

C.S.I. CRIME SCENE INVESTIGATION

GIL GRISSOM and SARA SIDLE

_This time, you're changing me to something better..._

Standing in the observation room, she watched him interrogate the suspect. His demeanor was, to the casual observer calm, but she knew better. His blood was boiling. Dr. Laurie was once again in custody of LVPD, but for how long? She wondered what his pulse was at. Standing up he walked towards the door. Looking back, he said, "I feel sorry for you," before exiting the room. Seeing her as she met him outside the interrogation room, he pulled her to him and took her face in his hands, kissing her soundly on the mouth.

III.

**You're the Only One For Me**

(Allure)

C.S.I CRIME SCENE INVESTIGATION

GIL GRISSOM and SARA SIDLE

_...but I swear that it comes from the heart when I promise you're the only one for me._

Standing on the outskirts of the crime scene, he pulled out his cellphone to check his messages. The night had turned into day and they weren't any close to finding much needed evidence. Seeing a text from her that simply read: _You're my one and only. Love, Sara. S_miling, he put his phone away and continued to search.

IV.

**Wonderwall**

(Oasis)

C.S.I. CRIME SCENE INVESTIGATION

GIL GRISSOM and SARA SIDLE

_There are many things that I would like to say to you, but I don't know how._

Sitting in his office having their semi-post PEAP counseling meeting, he knew she was letting him off the hook. Had she finally given up on him. God, he hoped not. He wanted desperately to find words-- any words to say, but not even Shakespeare could save him at that moment. He sighed because it was the only thing he knew to say.

V.

**When You Taught Me How to Dance**

(Katie Melua)

C.S.I. CRIME SCENE INVESTIGATION

GIL GRISSOM and SARA SIDLE

_For that night you cast you're spell when you taught me how to dance._

Following him around the kitchen floor of his apartment, something changed in her. No longer did she look up to him just as a mentor and teacher, she had fallen in love and looking into his deep blue eyes, she knew he did too.

VI.

**I Shall Believe**

(Sheryl Crow)

C.S.I. CRIME SCENE INVESTIGATION

GIL GRISSOM and SARA SIDLE

_Even if it's a lie, say it will be alright and I shall believe._

Her body was shaking from the night terror that engulfed her. He could see the tears streaming down her face and see the pain in her scrunched face. Pulling her towards him, he held her, whispering to her over and over again that everything would be okay until he felt her body relax as the tears subsided and she went peaceful again.

VII.

**Keep Holding On**

(Avril Lavigne)

C.S.I. CRIME SCENE INVESTIGATION

GIL GRISSOM and SARA SIDLE

_Keep holding on, 'cause you know we'll make it through; just stay strong, 'cause you know I'm here for you._

Laying down beside him with her head on his chest, she wrapped his arm around her, as she felt him instinctively reach for with his other. He hadn't slept well in the days since the funeral, all his efforts, _their efforts_, were going towards finding the one who took their colleague and friend and it was taking a toll on both of them. Taking a deep breath, she turned her head towards him as if to say something, but his eyes were closed, not in sleep, but in thought. She knew there was nothing to say, so she squeezed his hand lovingly and felt him squeeze back and for now, that said everything.

VIII.

**Without Love**

(Zac Efron, Nikki Blonsky, Elijah Kelly, and Amanda Bynes)

C.S.I. CRIME SCENE INVESTIGATION

GIL GRISSOM and SARA SIDLE

_Without love, life is like the seasons with no summer. _

It was one of her secrets that he'd found out early in their relationship, she LOVED musicals! Having been dragged to them both on stage and in the cinema, he had gotten use to her humming or singing along with the soundtracks and dancing around the house, but now, there was music, no humming, no dancing. Pulling the _Hairspray_ CD from it's place on the shelf, he hit the shuffle button. _Without Love_ was one of the songs, she was always singing and as he listened to the words, he smiled thinking of her.

IX.

**Anyone Else But You**

(Michael Cera and Ellen Paige)

C.S.I. CRIME SCENE INVESTIGATION

GIL GRISSOM and SARA SIDLE

_I don't see what anyone can see in anyone else, but you._

His eyes sparkled and it looked like twenty years had shed from him as he excitedly explained linear regression to a flock of new students, most of whom had lost interest. Watching him, she smiled one of her famous gap-tooth grins and tried to fathom how anyone could not listen to him talk. It was in his lectures that her thirst for knowledge was quenched and her interest in forensic science flourished; his lectures that persuaded her to move from the field of physical theory to biology and entomology. How could no on see what she saw? How could no one see him.

X

**As Long As You're Mine**

(Elphaba and Fierro)

C.S.I. CRIME SCENE INVESTIGATION

GIL GRISSOM and SARA SIDLE

_Every moment as long as you're mine, I'll wake up my body and make up for loss time._

Tired, sweaty, and happy, they lay together in her bed, limbs entwined. She could hear the steadiness of his breath. She never thought when he showed up to her front door earlier that evening, that they end up like this. Kissing him on the temple, she ran her hand over his cheek. His eyes opened at her touch and with a wicked smile on his face, she knew he was ready for round two.


End file.
